The invention relates to a method of aligning two parts, for example the connection contacts of a semiconductor component to the contact fingers of a contacting strip.
In the methods of alignment previously used, the semiconductor body provided with structures or with aids to alignment or a semiconductor chip was aligned by observation under the microscope with the aid of micro-manipulators so that the structures of the semiconductor body or of the semiconductor disc reached coincidence with corresponding structures of the processing means or the contact means. This method of alignment takes place manually and thus is cost-intensive and time-consuming.